Simple réflexe
by Fafsernir
Summary: [OS] Ianto avait l'habitude de voir Jack mourir, puis revivre. Pourtant cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas envie. Pas envie de le tenir pendant que la vie quittait ses yeux, pas envie de l'observer pendant qu'il était mort, pas envie de le rassurer pendant qu'il reprenait vie... Il n'avait pas envie de mourir à sa place, non plus, mais il ne réfléchit pas vraiment avant de sauter.


_Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à la BBC, et Davies etc...etc..._

 _Je m'excuse d'avance pour toute erreur, incohérence, invraisemblance, je n'ai aucune expérience et en plus tout le monde réagit différemment, je suppose? Enfin bref, excusez moi !_

 _Mon cerveau m'impose des idées où Ianto est en peine/à moitié mort, je ne suis pas responsable !_

* * *

L'alien-humanoïde-créature étrange s'arrêta net en voyant qu'elle venait de rentrer dans une impasse. Elle se retourna trop tard pour pouvoir faire demi-tour et visa le premier des deux hommes devant elle avec l'arme qu'elle tenait dans une de ses quatre mains. Ianto évalua pendant quelques secondes la situation mais elle avait déjà fait feu.

\- Jack !

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Ianto se jeta devant l'homme. Simple réflexe, il ne voulait pas que l'homme souffre à nouveau, comme chaque fois. Mourir était douloureux et revenir à la vie était bien pire, il le voyait sur son visage, le lisait dans ses yeux, l'entendait dans sa respiration... Alors il avait sauté. Pour le protéger. Il poussa un nouveau cri, de douleur cette fois, quand la balle entra dans son ventre, et fut propulsé en arrière sous le choc. Jack ne réagit pas vraiment, Ianto envoyé sur lui. Il avait encore les yeux grand ouverts sous le choc quand il réceptionna son employé mais réagit rapidement ensuite, le contact le réveillant. Il ignora totalement le monstre qui passait à côté d'eux pour s'enfuir et pressa une main sur la blessure de Ianto et l'autre sur son visage. Le sang coulait un peu trop rapidement mais il avait toujours les yeux ouverts au moins, bien qu'un peu égarés.

\- Ianto ! Ianto reste avec moi !

\- Jack...

\- OWEN !

\- Il est pass...

\- Je m'en fous ! Ramène toi maintenant ! Ianto...

\- Ianto est blessé ?

Jack ne répondit pas à Tosh et se concentra pour garder Ianto éveillé dans ses bras. Owen arriva aussitôt et s'agenouilla violemment au sol, posant sa mallette près de Ianto.

\- La balle ?

\- Toujours dedans...

\- Retourne le !

Jack s'exécuta, retournant délicatement Ianto, qui gémit de douleur, au sol.

\- Ça va aller...

\- Tant qu'il se plaint, c'est bon signe.

L'homme ne répondit pas et se contenta de passer sa main dans les cheveux de Ianto. Owen releva la veste pour dégager le dos et souleva la chemise de Ianto avant de grimacer.

\- Hé Ianto... Je vais devoir chercher un peu... mais on doit sortir la balle vite. Elle est pas loin, okay?

Il n'attendit pas vraiment de réponse, parlant plutôt pour lui-même et Jack que pour Ianto, qui était de toute manière à moitié assommé.

\- Anesthésie ?

\- Trop long, et au fond du sac.

Jack n'ajouta rien et saisit la main de Ianto qui traînait au sol, surveillant d'un œil craintif les gestes d'Owen qui se penchait sur le dos de Ianto avec un scalpel.

\- En général ils sont morts quand je fais ça...

\- Owen !

\- Je connais mon métier.

A ce moment la, Jack détourna les yeux car Ianto venait de lui faire craquer les doigts en serrant violemment.

\- Désolé... J'y suis presque...

Le sang des deux hommes se glacèrent quand Ianto arrêta de gémir de douleur pour pousser un cri puissant, manifestant sa douleur. Owen se ressaisit aussitôt et continua à ouvrir la peau pour finalement sortir la balle qui semblait s'être arrêtée magiquement juste avant de sortir. Il ne perdit pas de temps à observer l'objet et appliqua rapidement les soins nécessaires dont il pouvait s'occuper au moment présent. Le SUV était garé derrière eux avant qu'il ait fini et il renvoya Tosh a l'intérieur d'un ordre sec. Il regarda Jack dans les yeux et n'eut pas à parler pour que l'homme se lève et l'aide à mettre Ianto à l'arrière. Jack vira Gwen sans ménagement du volant et démarra rapidement.

\- Jack, il perd beaucoup de sang !

\- Ianto ! Il est conscient ?

\- Oui mais je ne sais pas pour combien de temps.

La voiture dérapa dangereusement sur la route et après un dernier virage Jack s'arrêta en glissant sur plusieurs mètres à cause de la vitesse. Il sauta du véhicule avant même qu'il soit complètement immobile et ouvrit l'arrière pour transporter Ianto vers l'ascenseur invisible qui descendit aussitôt.

\- Jack...

\- Ianto ! Ne parle pas...

\- Mal...

\- Je sais, ça va aller.

\- Hé... je vais... je vais pas pouvoir...

\- Chut...

\- Ça va être compliqué au lit...

Malgré lui, l'homme ne put pas s'empêcher d'éclater de rire tandis qu'Owen levait les yeux au ciel, en souriant tout de même. Il avait assez de force pour ce genre de blague, au moins...

L'ascenseur s'immobilisa enfin et Jack porta seul Ianto jusqu'à l'espace de travail du médecin, qui sortait déjà plusieurs instruments et produits. Il désinfecta sans ménagement la plaie, arrachant un nouveau cri chez Ianto qui se planta les dents dans le bras pour essayer d'ignorer la douleur.

\- Owen ! Donne lui quelque chose !

\- Non.

Jack tourna son regard vers Ianto qui avait parlé et serra la mâchoire avant de secouer la tête à Owen qui s'était brièvement stoppé. Il reprit son travail, recousant le dos de Ianto. A défaut de voir l'homme blessé assommé par un médicament, Jack le força à lâcher son bras et préféra lui présenter le sien. Le plus jeune leva brièvement les yeux sur lui mais finit par planter ses ongles dans son poignet quand Owen commença à recoudre. L'immortel le laissa mordre son avant-bras le reste de l'opération. Il l'aida à se tourner quand le médecin lui en donna l'ordre et les deux hommes grimacèrent en voyant les dégâts. La chemise s'était collée sur l'entrée de la blessure et Owen saisit une seringue, informant qu'il était obligé d'endormir la zone. Il souleva le tissu avant que la drogue n'ait eut effet et Jack se figea quand il sentit sa peau craquer sous la force de Ianto, qui le mordait à nouveau sous la douleur. Il ne dit rien et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur son front puis caresser ses cheveux de sa main libre. Owen jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à son patient avant de commencer réellement son travail.

\- Un organe vital touché ?

Jack répondit négativement en sentant plus que voyant le faible mouvement de tête de Ianto qui relâcha un peu la pression de sa mâchoire, l'anesthésiant agissant là où la douleur était la pire. Après l'avoir désinfectée habilement, le médecin recousit en quelques secondes la plaie et soupira une fois terminé, manipulant une nouvelle seringue.

\- Ianto... Ianto, regarde-moi.

L'homme quitta les yeux de Jack, qu'il fixait, à regret et se concentra, ou du moins essaya, sur Owen qui sourit pour le rassurer.

\- Je vais devoir t'injecter ça... Il faut que tu te reposes, okay ? C'est pas un effet immédiat, mais ça prendra moins de cinq minutes. C'est le plus rapide que j'ai.

Il se contenta de hocher la tête et Owen injecta professionnellement le produit avant de se reculer en soupirant. Il regarda ses mains, essaya d'ignorer le fait que le sang appartenait à un de ses seuls amis et quitta la salle. Tosh et Gwen, qui l'avaient observé travailler en silence, le suivirent plus loin pour laisser Jack seul.

Celui-ci retira enfin son bras, saisissant une main de Ianto avant de l'embrasser, serrant fort. L'homme sourit doucement, les yeux fermés depuis la piqûre, et les rouvrit pour regarder Jack qui se pencha au dessus de lui, caressant ses cheveux de sa main libre.

\- Ça va aller...

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû.

\- Je sais... Je ne pouvais pas juste...

Ianto s'arrêta de parler, le processus trop douloureux, et ferma les yeux à nouveau pour les rouvrir faiblement, ne continuant pas sa phrase. Jack embrassa à nouveau sa main dans la sienne puis se pencha pour l'embrasser, lui. Ensuite, il attendit juste que la drogue agisse, et finit par s'éloigner à son tour.

\- Jack...

\- La créature ?

\- Abattue à vue par un policier.

\- Bien. Le corps ?

\- On le récupère demain... Jack ?

\- Quoi ?!

\- Tu devrais te reposer.

\- Non, ça va !

L'homme soupira avant de se passer les mains sur le visage. Il allait s'excuser à Tosh pour s'être laissé emporter, mais réalisa soudainement que lui aussi avait le sang de Ianto sur ses mains, et venait de s'en étaler sur le visage. Il se mit à marcher brusquement vers un évier pour passer de l'eau sur ses mains, suivi par les deux femmes qui trottinaient derrière lui. Owen venait d'éteindre le robinet quand Jack arriva près de lui, et il le ralluma pour son patron qui frotta vigoureusement le sang. Ça avait toujours été le plus dur à faire partir. Sur les vêtements, sur la peau. Le sang restait souvent imprégné et le fait de le frotter faisait souvent plus mal que la raison pour laquelle il avait du sang. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était l'inverse. Il avait failli perdre un membre de son équipe, il avait failli perdre Ianto. Et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il voulait expérimenter. Ou du moins il voulait le retarder le plus possible.

Il frotta son visage, sans vraiment savoir s'il arrivait à faire partir le sang ou non, et éteignit l'eau avant de frotter énergiquement une serviette sur son visage et ses mains, faisant partir les restes de sang de manière violente. Il jeta le tissu à présent tâché et baissa les yeux sur sa chemise, elle aussi tâchée par le sang de Ianto. Il enleva son manteau qu'il laissa au sol et déboutonna sa chemise avant de soupirer en voyant que son tee shirt aussi était tâché. Il ignora ses employés, qui n'osaient pas intervenir, et s'éloigna pour rejoindre son bureau, la chemise à moitié déboutonnée. Il grogna en ne trouvant pas de rechange et se rappela que c'était Ianto qui lui tendait un vêtement dès qu'il en avait besoin. Il écrasa son poing sur le mur en essayant de contenir un cri de rage qui finit par sortir, faisant sursauter l'équipe qui l'avait rejoint. Tosh lui tendit un tee-shirt et il la remercia d'un regard avant de secouer son poing qui rougissait. Il jeta ses vêtements tâchés sans ménagement et sans se détourner de ses employés, enfilant rapidement le tee-shirt propre tandis que la jeune asiatique pendait son manteau, qu'elle avait ramassé, à sa place.

\- Rentrez chez vous.

\- Jack...

\- Je ne veux plus personne ici ! Vous vous reposez.

\- Tu m'appelles s'il y a un soucis.

Jack hocha la tête et se tourna vers son bureau, la main dans les cheveux, attendant que tout le monde parte. Il entendit Owen faire taire Gwen puis la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Quand il se retourna, il fut à peine surpris de voir que Tosh était toujours là. Il soupira et planta son regard dans le sien.

\- Je m'occupe de lui.

Elle semblait avoir attendu ça, car elle hocha la tête et se détourna pour sortir à son tour. Il la vit rentrer dans la baie d'autopsie, où Ianto était allongé, et ressortir quelques secondes plus tard pour finalement rentrer chez elle.

Jack resta quelques secondes dans son bureau avant d'enlever à nouveau le tee shirt qu'on lui avait prêté. Il l'amena avec lui dans la salle où Ianto était inconscient et déboutonna la chemise de l'homme avant de le soulever délicatement pour lui retirer. Il ne le laissa pas retomber sur la surface froide mais le stabilisa pour défaire d'une main son pantalon, habitué. Il finit par le porter jusqu'au canapé où il le fit s'asseoir le plus doucement possible et le laissa là pour retourner dans son bureau, sauter dans sa petite chambre et en retirer un survêtement. Il rejoignit l'homme avant de s'accroupir devant lui, enroulant le ventre et le dos du blessé, sans vraiment serrer, avec les bandages qu'il avait prit au passage. Il manœuvra longuement pour réussir à lui faire enfiler le tee shirt qu'il portait quelques minutes avant, sans le réveiller. Une fois fait, il retira son pantalon et lui fit enfiler son survêtement avant d'enfin l'allonger sur le canapé, toujours de manière douce et essayant de ne pas le réveiller, même s'il savait que les produits d'Owen étaient efficaces.

Il soupira une fois fini et caressa distraitement les cheveux de Ianto avant de l'embrasser sur le front et se relever. Il vérifia la position du SUV, remerciant silencieusement Tosh et Gwen de l'avoir garé proprement, et retourna dans l'endroit où Owen travaillait le plus. Il nettoya longuement toute trace de sang et désinfecta les instruments pour s'occuper l'esprit avant de se mettre à ranger tout le hub, Ianto n'ayant pas eu le temps ce jour-là.

Il finit par revenir vers le canapé, où l'homme avait un peu bougé et appuyait à présent sur une de ses blessures. Il le repositionna et finit par soulever son visage pour s'asseoir puis le reposer sur sa cuisse.

Même s'il essayait de se convaincre lui-même du contraire, il voyait bien que l'idée que Ianto puisse mourir provoquait quelque chose de différent en lui. Peut-être était-ce depuis qu'Owen était mort. Malgré le fait qu'il soit finalement revenu, il n'était plus lui-même et Jack avait eu le temps de réaliser qu'il était mort – même s'il n'avait rien voulu savoir et avait recherché le gant rapidement. Il avait été affligé, bien sûr, triste, dévasté. Mais il considérait Owen – et Tosh – comme ses enfants. Il était responsable d'eux, responsable pour eux. Et il leur devait la vie, ou à défaut de pouvoir réellement la perdre, il leur devait beaucoup. Ils avaient su l'aider sans le savoir à des moments cruciaux de sa vie. Il avait pu attendre le Docteur grâce à eux. Il avait pu retrouver le Docteur grâce à eux, sûrement. Il préférait ne pas penser à ce qu'il ressentait vis à vis de Gwen, mais il avait à présent la preuve indéniable que Ianto était différent. Ça n'avait rien de paternel. C'était de l'affection, comme il avait pu en avoir un jour pour Greg, un autre employé de Torchwood qu'il avait fréquenté... Et qui était mort trop jeune, comme souvent dans Torchwood. Même si Ianto était plus mature, malgré son plus jeune âge, et que les choses étaient différentes entre eux. Greg avait voulu d'une relation amoureuse alors que Ianto avait juste répondu à un besoin assez instinctif chez les gens qui rencontraient Jack : coucher avec lui. Et contrairement à d'autres relations passées, surtout depuis que l'immortel s'empêchait de ressentir des sentiments, c'est lui-même qui avait poussé leur relation plus loin. D'abord en officialisant devant l'équipe ce qu'ils partageaient entre eux, qu'importe le nom qu'on pourrait en donner, puis en proposant plusieurs rencarts à Ianto. Il avait été ravi de voir l'homme accepter et enjoué de le voir apprécier. Il n'avait pas à se prendre la tête avec lui, et c'est peut-être ce qui le poussait à vouloir aller plus loin.

Il avait freiné, pendant un moment. Puis Owen était mort et Martha était venue lui rappeler qu'il avait le droit de vivre et profiter, même s'il était immortel. Elle avait mentionné Rose et le Docteur et Jack s'était à nouveau rapproché de Ianto.

Et maintenant il avait tellement peur de le perdre. Chaque jour, il craignait qu'un alien trop fort pour eux ne débarque et gâche tout ce qu'il avait construit en si longtemps. Dans ses journées les plus folles, il pensait que tout était un rêve et qu'il allait se réveiller un jour ou l'autre, seul. Dans ses cauchemars les plus fous, de plus en plus rares, il pensait qu'il allait se réveiller, enchaîné, devant le Maître.

Il finit par s'endormir sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, dans une position loin d'être confortable, la jambe engourdie par la tête de Ianto posée dessus, mais il avait connu pire.

 _twtwtw_

Jack se réveilla dès que Ianto inspira différemment. Il baissa aussitôt les yeux sur lui, ignorant le craquement sinistre que son cou venait de produire, et croisa un regard fatigué. Le plus jeune sourit faiblement avant de vouloir se redresser. Il sembla enfin se rappeler de la veille grâce à la douleur et il referma les yeux avant de lever un bras faible sur son visage. Jack se pencha pour l'embrasser, recevant un nouveau sourire en réponse, mais forcé.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Owen ?

Jack comprit et se dégagea de lui avant de se lever, ignorant encore une fois les craquements et surtout le fait qu'il arrivait à peine à poser son pied à terre. Il sprinta quand même dans son bureau pour trouver quelques anti douleur et une bouteille d'eau avant de revenir vers Ianto qui essayait de se redresser. Il le supplia du regard et Jack l'aida à se redresser complètement avant de lui donner les médicaments et finalement s'asseoir à côté. Il soupira et posa sa main sur sa cuise, attendant que la science fasse effet. Quand Ianto souffla doucement, essayant de relâcher un peu ses muscles tendus sous la douleur, Jack devina que cela commençait à agir.

\- Ianto... A propos d'hier soir.

\- Désolé. Réflexe... Je...

Il s'arrêta de parler, la douleur remontant subitement, et l'immortel en profita pour parler à son tour.

\- Je sais. Mais je m'en sors toujours, et puis, je m'y suis habitué.

\- Égoïste...

\- Pardon ?

\- C'était égoïste... moi non, je ne m'y suis pas habitué. Enfin si, mais ça... fait mal.

\- Ianto...

\- Je sais... je n'ai pas pu me retenir...

\- Vraiment, c'est votre premier ordre a tous, de me laisser mourir en premier. Je reviens toujours. En tant que boss, je veux que tu respectes cet ordre. En tant qu'ami, je te le conseille et t'incite à le faire parce que tu es un ami précieux. En tant que...

\- J'ai compris...

\- J'ai eu peur.

\- ... Moi aussi.

Jack fut surpris quand Ianto l'embrassa, doucement. Il ne s'y attendait pas mais finit par répondre. Ils se séparèrent et restèrent un moment près de l'autre, dans le silence du hub. Puis le calme fut brisé par la porte qui s'ouvrait et Jack sauta sur ses pieds tandis que Ianto n'essaya même pas de bouger, conscient qu'il aurait mal rapidement. Jack lui jeta un coup d'œil et oublia rapidement que quelqu'un venait d'entrer pour se pencher et l'aider à se lever. Tosh attendit que l'homme soit debout et qu'il échange un long regard avec Jack, puis hoche la tête, pour enfin parler.

\- Je suis sûre qu'Owen ne voudrait pas que tu sois debout... ?

\- Ça va aller...

Elle hésita quelques secondes puis s'approcha de lui pour le prendre doucement dans ses bras.

\- Tu nous as fait peur.

Ianto sourit conte son épaule et s'excusa. Elle se recula et s'éloigna vers un des ordinateurs après s'être assurée qu'il allait bien. Il essaya de marcher, mais la douleur fut bientôt cuisante et il se sentit partir en avant. Jack était sur lui avant même qu'il ne commence à tomber. Tosh se tourna pour lui lancer un regard inquiet puis vérifia l'heure avant de sourire doucement aux deux hommes.

\- Je pense que tu devrais l'aider à se doucher. Je ne suis pas sûre que le sang séché va très bien partir, mais prenez votre temps, les autres ne devraient pas arriver de suite. Je vous informe si quelque chose se passe.

\- Ça va aller, Tosh, merci.

\- Jack, tu es torse-nu, et vous avez tous les deux une mine affreuse. Ianto ?

L'homme hocha la tête, indiquant qu'il souhaitait effectivement se doucher. Jack soupira et remercia la femme, entraînant Ianto après lui. Il le laissa un moment dans une des salles de bains, dans l'angle d'un mur pour ne pas qu'il tombe, et disparut quelques minutes. Il revint avec des vêtements pour eux deux, des serviettes, et de quoi nettoyer ou apaiser les blessures de Ianto. Il se déshabilla rapidement et jeta ses affaires au sol avant de se diriger à nouveau vers l'homme, qui l'observait distraitement. Le bas fut rapide à retirer mais lever les bras n'était pas le plus agréable pour Ianto qui soupira une fois son tee shirt retiré. Il grimaça et serra ses mains, posées sur les épaules de Jack pour se stabiliser, quand l'immortel retira ses bandages et que certains pans restèrent un peu collés sur sa peau. Il ne cria pas mais une larme de douleur coula silencieusement sur sa joue. Une fois fini, le plus vieux se redressa et essuya son visage avant de l'embrasser doucement puis le guider vers la douche. Il alluma enfin le jet et régla la température en se mettant dessous, une main tenant toujours Ianto.

Quand l'eau fut plus fraîche que chaude, Jack se retira de dessous et inspira longuement avant de s'excuser d'avance. Ianto avança lentement jusqu'à être partiellement sous l'eau, conscient de l'effet que cela aurait sur sa peau. Il serra ses poings quand son ventre entra en contact avec le liquide et inspira longuement. Jack lui lança un regard inquiet puis entreprit de le laver doucement. Il passa rapidement sur le torse, les épaules et les jambes, mais essaya de faire doucement vers son ventre. Il se pinçait les lèvres chaque fois que Ianto hissait sous la douleur et finit finalement par rincer avant de lancer un regard à l'homme qui comprit et commença à se tourner.

Owen avait eu du mal à sortir la balle, il faisait noir et ils étaient dans une rue avec un équipement limité. Si bien que le lieu de l'impact de la balle n'avait rien à voir avec l'endroit par où elle était sortie. Jack avait passé son bras autour du cou de Ianto pour mieux le stabiliser et usa de sa force quand l'homme voulut se décaler, dès que l'eau entra en contact avec sa peau. Il finit par crier au bout de quelques secondes et Jack resserra son emprise en s'excusant encore. Ianto se débattit encore un moment, de plus en plus faiblement, puis réussit à se contrôler.

L'immortel put enfin le laver dans le dos, ignorant ses larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Il éloigna Ianto de l'eau dès qu'il l'avait rincé, pressé d'arrêter la torture qu'il lui infligeait sans le vouloir. Il laissa Ianto s'appuyer d'une main contre le mur pour s'en remettre, et se lava rapidement avant de se rincer et éteindre l'eau. Il grimaça en voyant Ianto de dos, remarquant que sa blessure saignait légèrement, et reprit l'homme en main, l'essuyant doucement avec une des serviettes, l'autre déjà enroulée autour de sa propre taille. Il la posa autour du cou de l'homme une fois son corps séché et récupéra ce qu'il avait amené. Il désinfecta à nouveau les plaies et pansa grossièrement le tout, avant d'enrouler un bandage, pour tenir le tout en place. Enfin, il l'aida à enfiler un pantalon, en enfila un lui-même, et reprit la serviette dans son cou pour frotter doucement les cheveux mouillés de Ianto. Ce dernier ferma les yeux à ce qui ressemblait à un massage et Jack fut ravi de voir qu'il avait l'air apaisé.

Il finit par s'arrêter et jeta sans ménagement la serviette plus loin, passant une main dans les cheveux de l'homme puis sa joue, et l'embrassa à nouveau. Il voulut se reculer, mais Ianto répondit au baiser et leva sa main pour serrer le poignet près de son visage. Ils se séparèrent, le souffle coupé, et Jack mit un moment avant de se rappeler que Ianto n'était pas complètement habillé encore. Il saisit sa chemise et l'aida à l'enfiler. Il le laissa la boutonner lui-même tandis qu'il enfilait lui-même un tee shirt et une chemise. Il ne prit pas la peine de la fermer en voyant que Ianto avait du mal avec la sienne et finit par l'aider. Il la rentra dans son pantalon et le ferma.

\- Merci...

Jack sourit pour toute réponse et boutonna sa propre chemise avant de pousser doucement Ianto contre un mur pour s'agenouiller devant lui et l'aider à enfiler des chaussures. Même si Ianto avait l'impression d'être un enfant de cinq ans que son père habillait, il préféra ne rien dire vu qu'il était incapable de tenir seul debout. Il lança un regard presque nostalgique à son gilet et sa veste et Jack se surprit à rire en captant ses yeux.

\- On va les éviter pour le moment, ok ?

\- Mmh...

\- Cravate ?

\- Bien sûr !

L'immortel sourit à l'air choqué de l'homme, se doutant bien qu'il refuserait de se présenter devant ses collègues sans sa cravate. Il lui tendit et le laissa la nouer tandis qu'il ramassait ses bretelles et les mettait en place et enfilait ses chaussures. Il ramassa les affaires au sol pour au moins les rassembler dans un même tas, et aida ensuite Ianto à revenir dans la pièce principale du hub, où Owen et Gwen étaient arrivés entre temps.

\- Ianto, check-up !

\- Pitié...

\- Owen, je viens juste de voir ses blessures, ça ira pour le moment.

\- Tu as un diplôme de médecin peut-être ?

\- J'ai une formation, et j'ai vu plus de blessures par balles que toi, crois-moi.

Owen soupira et laissa tomber, reprenant son travail en criant à Ianto qu'il ne travaillerait pas avant nouvel ordre et qu'il devait se reposer. Il lança une boîte de médicaments d'où il était, Jack la rattrapant miraculeusement avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre au sol, indiquant qu'il devait en avaler deux.

Ianto se débrouilla tant bien que mal pour rejoindre le canapé, sous l'œil attentif de Jack, prêt à intervenir à tout moment. L'homme se tenait le ventre dès qu'il bougeait, mais au moins il arrivait à marcher seul maintenant. Il s'assit lentement sur le sofa et avala les médicaments d'Owen avant de prendre son ordinateur portable, posé sur la table basse. Au bout de quelques minutes, Tosh lui ferma presque sur les doigts et il leva les yeux sur elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Quand on dit pas de travail, c'est pas de travail.

\- Je ne travaille pas c'est juste...

\- Des fichiers à remplir ? Des mails à envoyer ? C'est ce que j'appelle travailler. Estime toi heureux qu'on ne te force pas à rentrer chez toi.

L'homme soupira et reposa son ordinateur avant de se laisser aller contre le canapé, expirant longuement en reculant tout doucement pour ne pas réveiller une douleur inutilement. Il ferma les yeux, ennuyé par l'absence d'activité, et n'eut pas besoin de les rouvrir pour savoir que Tosh était retournée travailler. Il se laissa bercer par les bruits du hub en pleine journée, finissant par s'assoupir sans s'en rendre compte. Au moins pour une fois il se reposait vraiment quand on lui ordonnait de ne pas travailler. Et ses collègues agissaient différemment avec lui quand il était blessé. Tout compte fait, peut-être avait-il bien fait de sauter devant Jack.


End file.
